Oh Baby My Baby
by Spring Emerald
Summary: Parenting was never easy... What if our Main Characters are put to that test...Just read it. Please! The later chaps will depnd on your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Oh baby, my baby 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I have nothing!

They are 16 in my fic. Just so you know ).

Chapter one: Babies in a…Basket? 

Aaahh… What a fine day to relax. After all the tensions of the exams, every student of the Alice Academy, even the teacher's needs a good rest. And since vacation is already in the air, the students are free to do what pleases them. Well for our four main characters, they decided to have a trip in Central Town.

"Hotaru!!!"

Mikan screamed her heart out as usual.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"You're late!" Hotaru said, cold as usual.

"Gomen! I took a nap and I lost track of time." Mikan said while rubbing her aching back.

"Oh hello Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!" Mikan greeted the two.

"Hi Mikan!" Ruka replied.

"Hn…polka-dots" Natsume said with a matching smirk.

"Natsume!!!" She retorted.

"Don't start again you two. Better get going" Ruka sweat dropped.

They strolled around Central Town, bought and ate some ice creams and cotton candies. Did some window-shopping. You can say that they were having fun. When suddenly…

TONK! Hotaru accidentally kicked a basket.

"What's that Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"A basket. Isn't it obvious polka-dots?" Natsume said.

" I know that's basket!" She retorted.

"Then why are you asking?" He replied coolly.

"Guys, guys. Calm down, maybe we should take a look at it." Ruka said stopping the two from bickering, again.

Hotaru already lifted the blanket that was covering the basket and was surprised to see, two off springs. Not puppies, not kittens. But human babies.

Who in the right mind would leave such cute babies in the middle of Central Town?

Ruka was speechless. Natsume was being Natsume. Mikan was being Mikan.

"Kawaii! Babies!" She shouted.

"Who left them, ne, Hotaru?"

"How should I know baka. We're all together." She replied.

"Its still strange though. How did they end up here?" Ruka said.

"Hn. Its useless to look for those who left them, its on purpose." Natsume stated.

"So what shall we do?" Miakn asked.

"Lets bring them to Mr. Narumi then." Hotaru said.

To be continued…

Please read and review. The later chapters will depend on your reviews. Thanks! Ja ne!

**_Spring Emerald_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: What are we going to do Mr. Narumi?

"Hmm. So are they the babies in question?"

That was Mr. Narumi. The four had already brought the babies to him.

"Yeah. But we don't know what to do with them. We can't just leave them and pretend that we didn't see them." Said Ruka.

"Wow! You're so kind Ruka-pyon!"

"Shut it polka dots!"

Ruka and Hotaru managed a sweat drop.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Hotaru asked

"Hmm… you said that they were left in Central Town. So…"

"So what?"

"Well their parents must've been Alices because they were left in the academy grounds and we all know that Alices aside from businessmen are the only people who can enter that academy even though there's no School Festival or anything." Mr. Narumi explained.

"You're saying that…"

"They have a large possibility of being an Alice themselves. But we still have to consult the headmasters and examine if they really are Alices."

"What if they're not?" Mikan asked.

"That's impossible. Both parents are Alices, why not them as well."

"To tell you the truth it is possible." Mr. Narumi said.

"How is it possible?" Ruka asked.

"OK, listen carefully, I'm going to talk about genetics here. Do know the Laws of Heredity?"

All four nodded.

"The first law or the Law of Dominance states that_' when a pure breed parents with different traits are crossed only the dominant trait appears in all hybrids'_ meaning to say that if we cross an Alice with a Non-Alice then the Alice will prevail. Now let us assume that this hybrid Alice is crossed with a Non-Alice, the possibilities will be half. Again, assuming that the offspring is an Non-Alice then crossed with another Non-Alice, then the offspring would definitely be a Non-Alice."

The three understood what Mr. Narumi was talking about but Mikan looks completely clueless. Mr. Narumi sighed and thought of an easier way to explain it to her.

"Mikan, what I'm trying to tell you is that whether your parents are Alices, it is still possible for you to be a Non-Alice and vice versa."

"I still don't understand, Mr. Narumi." Mikan said innocently.

"Hmm… just look at Hotaru's parents and you grandfather. They are not Alices, right?"

"Yes."

"But you are an Alice, right?"

"Yes."

Mr. Narumi waited her to realize it.

"Yeah now I understand. Thank you, Mr. Narumi."

"But why is it that law not applied to Alices? I mean our parents are not Alices how come we are?" Ruka asked.

"Remember we are Alices Ruka. We are way more special than ordinary people. It is the capability of our body that would determine if we are Alices or not. It is our ability to accept and bear the special gift given to us. Then all of that falls in the Shapes of Abilities. I hope you learned something."

"Yeah, we did. But what about the babies?" Hotaru reminded.

"Oh I almost forgot. Well gotta go. Just wait for me the examination won't be long.Adieu!" Then he left.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left for us to do but wait." Natsume said.

To be continued…

Sorry for the long update….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Decision 

"So headmaster, are they Alices?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"I think they are. Who found them by the way?" The calm headmaster asked.

"My students. Four of them."

"Namely…"

"Oh, Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Nogi, Ms. Sakura and Ms. Imai."

"Really, the four of them?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is going to be interesting."

"Hmm…" Narumi looked at him questioningly.

"Mr. Narumi, I want you to assign those four, the temporary caretakers of the babies. As the guardians, they have the opportunity to give the babies names. But make sure you give them the right babies, ok?"

The headmaster said excitedly.

"But, sir I don't…"

"No buts Mr. Narumi. Just do it."

"Oh, Ok."

Then Mr. Narumi left together with the babies.

'Please Kami-sama, spare my life from this.' He thought.

"But even though, it is exciting and very interesting."

He said to the babies.

"Uwa…uwa…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Announcement**

"NANI!" All four of them shouted.

"How come?" Ruka asked.

"Well, because the babies, they look like you." Mr. Narumi said.

"Why don't you take care of them?" Hotaru said, annoyed.

"I can't. I'm a busy person and I'm a teacher."

"But, why us? A childish one is enough!" Natsume said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Mikan asked

"You, baka." Hotaru coldy replied.

"Hmm… Natsume!"

"Ok, stop it. Don't fight." Mr. Narumi cut them off.

"Then don't give them to us." Natsume retorted.

"Yeah! We're just 16, we're not capable of taking care of them." Ruka added.

"the Headmaster wouldn't pick you if you we're incapable."

"But…"

"No buts! No whys! I'm still your teacher and as a sign of respect you must obey me, especially if the order came from the Headmaster." Mr. Narumi said seriously.

The four didn't fight back anymore. He was right after all.

"So here. Take care of them. Ruka and Hotaru, pick the blonde one, while you Natsume and Mikan, the raven haired one. Adieu!" He said back to his bubbly self and left with a smug smile.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." He went back and gave them keys.

"Those are the keys of the rooms where you are going to stay with the babies."

"What?"

"You are now their caretakers. So you must stay in one room. Ruka and Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan. You can give them their names. Like a family, don't you agree?" he said dreamily. Upon feeling Natsume annoyed, he left immediately.

"I'll kill him someday!" Natsume said.

"Ummm… should we get going then?" Mikan asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: How to deal with a baby 101**

**-Parenting with Natsume and Mikan**

"Akuchikuchiku…akuchikuchiku…"

"Oi! Stop it already. You're too noisy."

"Hmm…don't mind him baby."

Natsume, Mikan and their 'baby' are heading for their room. Natsume was the one who was able to bring his things since he was being stubborn when Mikan asked him to help her upon carrying hers. They were also given some baby stuffs-milk, feeding bottles, diapers, rattles and baby dresses. Soon they arrived at their respective room. Natsume proceeded immediately to the bed and lied down.

"Wow, the room is big!"

Their room is fit for a special star student, with a king sized bed, a sofa bed near the window, a big closet and a dresser. There's also a mini kitchen with a stove and mini ref, a shower room and a toilet. The floor's carpeted and the windows were graced with red and gold velvet curtains.

"Oh, Natsume can you hold the baby first. I'll just get my things."

"Why don't you bring him with you?"

"I can't carry both of them. Now, please?"

Natsume grunted. (What a gentleman!)

"Fine!"

Mikan said, now angry but controlled herself from shouting because the baby might cry if she do so. Instead she proceeded to the bed and laid the baby beside Natsume.

"Look after him. I'll just get my things." With that she left.

Then the baby started to cry. Natsume immediately stood up and looked at the baby.

'Darn it.'

"Uhahaha…uhahaha…"

"Shh…shh…" He said not knowing what to do.

"Uhahaha…uhahaha…"-loud,

"Ok calm down. She'll be back soon." He said.

"Uhahaha…uhahaha…" and louder,

"Oi! I said stop it." He said angrily.

"Uhahaha… uhahaha…" and the loudest.

"Fine!"

Natsume clenched his fist. Then he carried the baby and cuddled him playfully.

"Ok, now. She'll be back."

And to his relief, the baby stopped crying and was now laughing.

"I didn't know that you could carry a baby."

Natsume turned around to see Mikan with a playful smile.

"Whatever." He said as he turned around from her to prevent her from seeing him blush.

"And you managed to stop him from crying." She said playfully.

"Shut up, polka-dots." He said coldly.

"Ok, I'll stop. Let me have him. I'll feed him."

"No."

"No?"

"I mean… I'll do that. Fix your things first." He said again blushing.

Mikan smiled.

"Thanks, Natsume."


	6. Chapter 6

By the way thanks to those who reviewed my story, especially to Riafan, sheluvspink, glenda23, Chosen2's, nikkiru, Arahi Sakura, natsumeluvr, jeje3693, ladalada, okaix, sakura206, and carina05. Thank you very much. Sorry for the long update.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 6: How to deal with a baby 101**

**-Parenting with Ruka and Hotaru**

"Hehe…ah…hehe…"

Silence…

"Hehehe…"

"Hmm…" A faint sigh.

"Hehehe…"

"Hmm…" An irritated sigh.

"What's the matter Hotaru? You seem very vexed."

"Carry my luggage."

"What! But I'm carrying my bags and the baby. How am I supposed to carry all of them?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Just do what I say."

"Then carry the baby."

I don't want to."

"You don't want to or maybe you can't carry a baby." He said smugly.

"Playing mind games now, are we?"

"So what if I am?"

She faced him and gave him an adamant look.

"You know that I'm more than that."

"Oh, yeah. Then prove it to me." He said as he held the baby away from him, as if giving Hotaru a present for her birthday.

"I don't have to prove anything."

"You can't prove anything."

"Don't challenge me. You know and I know that you won't win." She said in the coldest manner ever. Then she turned her back and proceeded to their room.

"Darn it. I lost again." With that he carried his and her luggage and followed Hotaru.

Their room was almost identical to Mikan and Natsume's room. Fully carpeted with a king size bed, a closet, dresser and everything else except for the royal blue and silver velvet curtains that was furnishing the windows.

Hotaru was interrupted by the struggling noise that Ruka was making. He was having a hard time entering the room and to his and Hotaru's relief, he finally managed to enter. Well, who wouldn't have a hard time, he was carrying their "baby" on one arm and two large luggage in the other hand plus the baby bag in his shoulder. He instantly dropped the bags when he was already inside the room and he looks really tired.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine! Do I look like I'm okay?" He said sarcastically.

"No offense, but, no. You look like you've been chased by a herd of bull known as your fan girls." She said as a matter of factly.

"It's your fault. You're deliberately making my day, no, my life miserable." He said.

"It's not my fault. You challenged me."

"Whatever. Why is it that, it's you that I'm with. I could have been with Mikan, whose way nicer. But I'm not. Instead I'm stuck with the cold, stoic, heartless, emotionless, what else…infuriating you." He said.

Hotaru looked at him, hurt evident in her eyes, but she never said anything. She went to him and grabbed the baby (softly though).

"Well go! Bring your things and go to your beloved Mikan" She said, going to the kitchen to feed the baby. (hehe…jelly ace (-; )

'I think I overdid it.' He thought.

'What are you still doing here? Go. You're free to go. You said you want to be with Mikan, right?" she said shaking the feeding bottle furiously.

"Imai…"

"What!" As she slammed the feeding bottle in the dresser.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, don't be. It's ok." She said sarcastically.

"Please, I'm sorry. I'm being stupid again." He begged her.

"Yes. You're right. You're stupid. You're stupidly stupid. You're…"

Uhaha…uhaha…" the baby cried. Hotaru was shocked and immediately hushed the baby.

"Maybe we should stop this prattle." She said almost calm.

"Yeah we should." He agreed.

"But that doesn't mean that I forgive you."

"What?" he said in disbelief.

Hotaru turned back and smiled.

"Serves him right." She whispered to the baby.

"Hehe…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed this story:**

**Nesbab**

**-kell-36-**

**Shitamu**

**Ladalada**

**Jeje3693**

**Funnysakura**

**Chimeiteki Ai**

**PoTFanGirl**

**Chapter 7: New Room, New Found Love**

'Hmm… that Natsume! He didn't wake me up! I didn't feed the baby on time.' Mikan thought while feeding the baby. It was already past 9 and she's supposed to feed the baby at 8 in the morning.

"Anyway baby, where do you want to go today?" she said to the baby.

"Oh I know. We'll go to Hotaru, ok?"

"Hehe…"

"Ok. Wait for me in your crib. I'll just change my clothes." She said as she placed the baby on the crib.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Ohayo, Hotaru!" Mikan greeted her best friend as she entered her laboratory.

"What are you doing here? And why did you bring that baby? It's dangerous here and you're a danger here."

"Mou… I just want to greet you…is that so bad?"

"Mochiron." Hotaru replied as she resumed with what she's doing.

"Waah…Hotaru you're so mean!" Mikan wailed.

"Shut up! You're worse than the baby." Hotaru said frigidly.

"But we just want to greet you. Then you…" she said, wailing more.

"Fine! Alright! But not here, it's dangerous for the baby. Let's go to my room." She said as she arranged her things.

"What room? Your "your" room or your "you and Ruka's" room?" Mikan asked playfully although she tried sound innocent.

"Whatever. Do you want to come or not?" Hotaru asked.

"Ii desu yo!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Wow! Your room is big Hotaru." Mikan said in awe.

Isn't it baby?" She said to the baby.

"Aha…ah…"

"Baka! It's just the same as yours. And your room is just next door." Hotaru said very irritated.

"But it's still different Hotaru. I want to stay with you in this room. Not with Natsume, he's mean." She said.

"Nothing in particular, oh, have you already given your baby a name." Mikan asked.

"Iie. Not yet."

"Well, me too. I find it hard to name a baby boy. Your baby is a boy too, right? What would you name him?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know."

"I know. Let's combine names ne, Hotaru." Mikan said excitedly.

"Why not yours and Natsume's name?"

"Demo…"

"You're his caretakers, right?"

"Ok as long as you name your baby by combining yours and Ruka's name."

"Tondemo nai!"

"Ne, yakusoku shite kudasai, Hotaru."

"Fine!"

"Yipee! You heard that baby. You're going to have a name!" she said to the baby.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Why did you bring that with you, Ruka?"

Natsume asked his best friend, upon seeing him approaching.

"Well, Hotaru said that she'll be in her lab and I think the baby needs some fresh air."

Ruka said as he sat down beside Natsume, under his favorite sakura tree.

"Tch…" he said as he closed his eyes and leaned on the trunk.

"Anyway, how is it like spending the night with Mikan?"

"It was drastic. I can't sleep. She's too noisy and so is the baby. How about you, how is it like sleeping in one room with the "girl of your dreams"?" he asked Ruka with a playful tone on his voice.

"Hark who's talking? As if Mikan is not your "dream girl"."

"Whatever. Just answer my question."

"Well we fought and she completely ignored me. I can't do anything."

"Huh…lucky you. No noise."

"You can say that because you're not there. It was really awkward. By the way, what would you name the baby."

"I don't know. I'm not good at those."

"Me too. Maybe we'll just let the girls do that."

"Whatever."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Konbanwa, Natsume. Where have you been?" Mikan asked when Natsume entered their room.

"You don't need to know, little girl."

"Hmm…meanie. By the way, I've figured out a way to name the babies. It's by combining our names to form a new name."

Natsume who was drinking almost choked.

"Cough…ugh…ugh…ahem."

"Natsume are you alright?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, what did you say?" he said upon regaining his composure.

"Well I thought that we'll just combine our names to form a new name for the baby."

"And…"

And, what?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I think Kame would be nice."

"Kame?"

"Hai. Suki desu ka?"

"Whatever."

"Ok so from now on, our baby's name will be Kame."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Um… Hotaru can I ask you some thing?" Ruka said as he placed the sleeping baby on the crib.

"…"

"Well, I was just thinking, what should we name the baby?" he said while watching her.

Hotaru who was busy with her plan for her next invention didn't hear what Ruka was saying.

"Hotaru?"

Scratch…scratch…

"Hotaru?" he said as he tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him.

"I was just saying, what should we name the baby?"

"What?" she accidentally broke the lead of her mechanical pencil.

"Is there something wrong with what I said?"

"Nothing, name him Taka." She said and with that she carried on with what she's doing.

"Why, Taka?"

"Don't ask. You want a name I gave you one, no problem."

"Well, alright. His name will be Taka."

**0000------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0000**

Send in those reviews! Here are some translations, just to be sure !

**Yakusoku shite kudasai **– promise me

**Suki desu ka**- do you like it

**Ii desu yo**- sure


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! For the long update! But here's Chapter 8 you've all been waiting for… I hope…**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything aside from the babies and the plot.

**Chapter 8: Babies' Day Out**

"This is stupid…utterly boring!"

"There's nothing to do here!" Mikan exclaimed for the nth time that day.

After that she went back to her position- sitting by the window sill, one hand supporting her chin, the other tapping it's fingers, where it created such noise. She glanced at the babies who were sleeping peacefully in their respective cribs, heaved a sigh and looked outside.

It was a beautiful day, after noon to be precise. The birds are chirping merrily, sun shining brightly, trees swaying to whatever direction the wind would blow. Every God made creature has breathe of life-except for one-her.

Instead of being out like she usually does during the vacation, she's stuck with the babies, doing nothing. Natsume's out on a "TOP SECRET" mission, as always; Hotaru's stuck in her own world, as usual and Ruka's out there on the barn to take care of his 'babies', as expected.

Again she heaved a sigh (since that what was left to do…)

When suddenly or miraculously her brain did something unusual…she thought of something brilliant (was I not a bit harsh…)

Well, brilliant for her case anyway. With idea and plan in mind, she got up and prepared what is there to be prepared and not forgetting to tell the babies that it's going to be a lot of fun.

xoxoxoxoxo **later that night** xoxoxoxoxo

"So what do you think?" Mikan said jubilantly before munching the steak in front of her.

"That's boring!" Natsume said after finishing his food.

"I'm not asking for your opinion hentai! What do you think, Hotaru?" she said, throwing him a nasty glare, then gave Hotaru an expectant look

"..."

"Hotaru?"

"I'm busy. I don't want to go." Hotaru said wiping her mouth.

"Wah…but Hotaru…"

"I don't want to go."

"Hmm…what about you, Ruka-pyon?" She asked Ruka…well more like pleaded him and it helped when she used her puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I think that's wonderful, Sakura-san. They should be exposed for them to be able to breathe some fresh air." He said smiling to her and not to forget the sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Yay!" Mikan cheered having a triumphant look.

**SILENCE**...

"I'll be meeting Persona." Natsume broke the silence as he stood up and left.

"I'll go back to my lab." Hotaru said then also left.

"Bu…but…" Mikan said and looked disbelievingly after them.

"I guess it'll only be the two of us and the babies, Sakura-san." Ruka said.

"Oh well then, I'll prepare the things I'll bring for tomorrow."

"I'll do the same."

xoxoxoxoxo **Babies' day out **xoxoxoxoxo

"Wa-ha…ah…"

--sigh—

"Ha-wa-ah…ha-ha…"

"Is there a problem, Sakura-san?"

Mikan shifted her gaze from the babies playing to Ruka.

"Nothing, it's just that… I thought I'll enjoy this day. It's not that I don't enjoy, but I just feel something's missing."

"Well me too, maybe because Natsume and Hotaru aren't here."

"Yeah…I thought Natsume would agree if you agree and if the both of you agree, Hotaru might agree as well."

"I thought of that too. But as usual they were being stubborn."

Mikan sighed and looked around the beautiful panorama before her. They were atop a hill in the northern part of Central Town. The place was especially made for picnics for it has tables and green fields where one can place mats on and all of Central Town can be overlooked.

'I wish you were here Hotaru...and you too, Natsume.' she thought sadly.

"By the way Sakura-san, where is Natsume anyway?" Ruka asked out of the blue.

"Oh him…well…"

_FLASHBACK…_

_Last night…_

"_Oi, Polka Dots!" Natsume greeted._

"_I have a name. Use it!" Mikan glared at him._

"_Whatever! I'll be gone tomorrow. I have a mission." He said coolly_

"_Huh? What is it?"_

_END FLASHBACK…_

"You know what he said, 'It's none of your business, little girl. If ever you'll have problems go to Ruka or Imai.'" She said imitating Natsume's demeanor.

"Ruka smiled. "Typical of Natsume."

"What about Hotaru, Ruka-pyon. Where is she?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Well… she…"

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Nogi, I won't be here tomorrow. I'll stay at the lab."_

"_But what about the picnic tomorrow?"_

"_You'll be fine with Mikan and the babies."_

"_But…"_

_END FLASHBACK…_

"After that she lied down and said goodnight." Ruka said.

"Well at least she said goodnight." Mikan said thoughtfully.

"Is that suppose to be good, Sakura-san?" he asked.

"I don't know but that is a good sign. She doesn't even say goodnight to me considering I'm her best friend. And please don't call me Sakura-san, just call me Mikan. We've known each other for like…six years."

"Ok if that's what you want." And they continued talking to each other.

Unknown to the two teenagers, the babies are having a conversation of their own.

"Wama ah wada…baba…" said the raven one.

"_Mama and Papa don't go along well…"_

"Wama ah wada…baba bu…" replied the blonde one.

"_Mama and Papa don't go along well too…"_

"Dada aha wa ah…" said the raven one again.

"_I have an idea…"_

"Dawa dada aba da ha…"

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"Daba ha uwa uwa da…"

"_It's time we make a plan…"_

"Daba wad aha ah…"

"_To get them closer…"_

"Look Ruka-pyon, if they aren't speaking in a weird language, I'd say that they are talking to each other." Mikan said after she saw the babies 'conversing.'

"Haha… anyway, it's about time we go back. The sun's almost setting and we might miss the bus." Ruka said as he started packing the left over foods and utensils.

"Yeah, that's right!" she stood up and helped Ruka, not aware of what might happen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for this chapter to come.

Sorry it was late but I'll make it up to you guys. I'll try to update faster as much as possible.

I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you like it, then send me your sweet reviews. If not...well...sorry if this chapter isn't good enough.

See you soon!

xoxo Spring Emerald xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey Ho!!!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everybody!!!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Last chapter I wasn't able to thank those people who reviewed the Chapter 7…sorry bad me…but I'm here to make it up to you guys…**

**Thanks to:**

**Jeje-chan**

**Shitamu**

**Kp-sama**

**natsumeNmikan**

**Serina Hikari**

**9'' Sachiko-chan ''9**

**Icedprincess6063**

**Ladalada**

**Funny sakura**

**Nesbab**

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**

**Stranger Henna**

**Ranma 11**

**Hitomi 01**

**Gakuen.g1rl**

**And now to those who reviewed chapter 8…thank you very much. I appreciate it…really. Thanks to:**

**Shiro-koi**

**Miyuki24**

**Dominiqueanne**

**Yumi Jimyoin**

**aNiMe pRiNcEsS24**

**AngeliCGuard145**

**Ladalada**

**Thank you very much!**

**And here's chapter 9. Enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…but the plot and the KAWAII… babies are mine…although we can share…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 9: The Louder, the Better, the Closer They Get Together**

...Mikan and Natsume…

Natsume arrived earlier than Mikan expected, looking so tired and drowsy.

"Good Evening, Natsume. Wow...you're early. How's..."

"Shut up, little girl! I want to get some sleep!" yelled the vexed flame boy.

Mikan was about to retort when a wail deprived them of their sense of hearing.

"Uwa!!! Uwa!! Ah-ah... uwa..uwa!!!" cried Kame.

"Oi, shut your trap! I'm trying to get some old good rest here!" shouted Natsume.

"Natsume! Don't shout at the baby. You'll make him cry even more...shh...shh..calm down now, Mommy's here baby..." Mikan reprimanded Natsume then tried to calm the baby down.

But still...no avail...

"Uwa...Uwa..."

"Hey Natsume," Mikan called out.

"Help me here will you?"

Natsume clenched his fist, stood up and approached the two of them.

"Alright!!!" he shouted. Then he grabbed the baby and cradled it, while humming a soft tune to accompany it.

To say that Mikan was shocked would be and understatement but despite that she smiled all the same. And slowly and reassuringly, Kame stopped crying and soon drifted to sleep. Natsume handed him to Mikan as she tucked him to the crib. After that she went to Natsume.

"How's your mission?"

"You don't need to know!" said he, back to his cool composure.

"Hey!" Mikan yelled.

"Shut up! Your mouth that is to rival a megaphone would wake the baby up!" he hissed and not forgetting to throw an insult at her.

"Ooops..sorry." Mikan whispered.

"Fine! I don't need to know. Here I am getting all worried and what reply did I receive, 'You don't need to know.' How's that for all my concern!" she ranted lowly, then turned away.

"Oh please...wait...you were worried?" he asked, now his turn to look at her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I made dinner for you because I thought that you'd be hungry when you arrive. But now I know all my efforts will directly go to the waste bin."

Natsume smirked at this. His 'sweetheart' making dinner?

"Oi, Polka-dots, look at me." he called out.

"I have a name. Use it." she said back.

"Look at me."

"Don't want to."

"Turn around before I toast your locks, little girl."

Mikan, left with no choice turned around, only to find Natsume smirking at her.

'Him and his stupid, smug, idiotic, annoyingly stunning smirk.' Mikan thought.

He motioned her to come to him. She obeyed none the less. She was about to sit on the bed, opposite him, when he grabbed hold of her face and in an instant, Mikan felt some tingling sensation as she felt Natsume's lips made contact with her forehead and left in a flash, her ears never abandoned her from hearing him say "Goodnight" in his comely, low and husky voice, and before she know it, she's facing his back again, snoring his way to dreamland.

If Mikan would see her face, she'd say that she looks like an overly ripe tomato. No, not just that... the reddest of red.

"Hentai." she whispered then smiled. (an everlasting smile...LOL)

"Goodnight to you too, Natsume." After that she laid down to sleep, not seeing his smile illuminated by the lamp shade.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

...Hotaru and Ruka...

Ruka was surprised to see Hotaru sitting pretty on the couch watching TV when he came out of the kitchen.

"Hotaru...you're early. I thought you're going to come back late. How did you get in? I didn't hear you."

'I've finished early. I have my own set of keys. You do know very well that I did some modifications in this room to be noiseless." She answered without taking her eyes from the television set.

"Right,anyway I cooked something, you might want to eat."

"I already ate, but thanks."

"Oh, is that so." Ruka said looking really disappointed.

Hotaru turned the television set off and went to her working area and started scribbling right away.

'There she goes to her own world.' Ruka thought as he went to her position before nd started flicking on the channels. Every now and then, he would glance at her back, watching her every movement..and this gives him a push to engage in a conversation with her.

he was about to talk when she started his most awaited tete-a -tete.

"So how's the picnic?" she asked, scrutinizing whatever she was doing.

"Oh it was fine. But it would have been better if you two were there." he replied and looked at her.

Surprisingly, she was facing him.

"Really? Didn't you enjoy it? It was just the two of you, you had a great deal of chance to confess to her your longtime crush on her." she said smirking.

Ruka looked taken aback. Was she as dense as Mikan, as stupid as her. Well, no offense to Mikan but him liking her was already down in history.Didn't she know? Can't she feel it? He likes her already. Her emotionless disposition, her cold but unique manner of doing things...almost everything.

And she thinks that he still likes Mikan.

"No I didn't." he answered indignantly.

Hotaru's smirk grew wider and...was that a sparkle in her eyes?

"You're an idiot. You had your chance and you didn;t take it."

"That's because I don't like her anymore."

"Really?" smirk grew wider.

"I don't like Mikan anymore!" he said much louder.

"First name basis now, are we?" she mocked.

"That's the way. Keep progressing." she added as she turned back to what she was doing.

Ruka slammed his hands on the table, which made Hotaru turn to see him, fist clenched and bangs covering his eyes.

"How many time do I have to repeat myself. I don't like her anymore! Why can't you see that? Why can't you feel it? I like..."

"Uwa!!! Uwa!!! Uwa!!!"

Taka cried defying Ruka's outburst. Hotaru who was stunned by Ruka's reaction, snapped out and went to Taka to quiet the baby down, not looking at Ruka. The latter saw her cuddling the baby nervously.

'Saved by the baby. I almost told her...' he thought as he advanced to his 'Honey'. He can still hear her hushing the baby.

"Hotaru...I..."

"Stop that."

"But..."

"Stop that."

He remained silent as she placed the baby aback to the crib, sleeping soundly. Then went back to her working area and started fixing her things.

"Sorry." she said, more liked whispered, as this made his eyes almost pop out from their sockets.

Next thing he knew was that he approached her, made her turn around and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks and went to the couch where he would sleep.

Unlucky him as he missed the blush that wrapped Hotaru's face as she subconsciously placed her fingers to touch the part he kissed and remembered the fluttering sensation.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Well, that's chapter 9. Hope you liked it. If not sorry.**

**I know...it's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mushy... I like to strangle myself...but that would hurt...a****nyways...please review...**

**Thanks again**

**Spring Emerald**


End file.
